WAY BACK HOME
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: Karena Chanyeol memerlukan sebuah tempat dimana dia bisa melabuhkan kapal harapannya. [EXO ChanBaek/Chanyeol-Baekhyun/domestic!au/YAOI/mentioned!mpreg]


**_Wherever in this world, there is no place for me._**  
 ** _Like running away, move the feet to the home._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Chanyeol membetulkan tas ransel yang ada di punggungnya dengan senyum yang tiada hentinya mengembang. Tangannya menenteng sebuah bungkusan besar berisi mainan seperti miniatur kapal laut, baju seragam pelaut untuk anak kecil, hingga _action figure._ Sudah bisa dibayangkan bagaimana anak lelakinya yang baru berusia kurang lebih 2 tahun itu bermain dan memakai dengan apa yang dibawanya sekarang.

Anak lelaki Chanyeol bernama _Park Chanhyun._ Nama Chanhyun berasal dari gabungan namanya, Chanyeol, dan pasangannya, Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri sudah menikah dengan Chanyeol sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Berawal dari _partner_ dalam pementasan saat sekolah menengah pertama, kemudian mulai berkencan ketika sekolah menengah atas. Meskipun mereka sempat berpisah setelah mereka lulus sekolah menengah atas karena Chanyeol yang harus pergi untuk menempuh pendidikan lanjut sebagai seorang _sailor;_ pelaut.

Chanhyun lahir dua tahun lalu ketika Chanyeol masih berlayar dan belum kembali ke rumah. Terkadang jika mengingat hal itu membuat Chanyeol dihantui perasaan bersalah karena membiarkan Baekhyun berjuang sendirian tanpa pendampingan darinya. Meskipun berkali-kali Baekhyun mengatakan jika itu sudah menjadi resiko, tapi Chanyeol tetap saja tidak bisa menerima sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol pertama kali bertemu dengan Chanhyun ketika berusia 6 bulan. Kala itu, kapalnya sedang bersandar dan ia menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke rumah. Ketika bertemu dengan anak lelakinya, Chanyeol, yang seorang kapten kapal pesiar itu tidak bisa menahan tangisnya sendiri. Terkesan bodoh dan konyol, namun Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa itu adalah momen yang mengharukan baginya, dan bagi keluarga kecilnya.

Chanyeol melewatkan ulang tahun pertama anak lelakinya. Disaat itu dia sedang menempuh perjalanan dari Korea menuju perairan Eropa. Walaupun di dalam hatinya dia merasa kecewa, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lagipula, jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Chanyeol sedang berjuang untuk anak lelakinya, berjuang untuk masa depan dan kehidupan yang lebih baik saat ia dewasa.

Baekhyun mengatakan jika Chanhyun sudah bisa melakukan banyak hal. Bahkan, ketika mereka menyempatkan untuk melakukan _video call,_ sesekali Chanyeol mendengar suara Chanhyun yang berbicara walaupun dengan bahasa yang belum bisa dimengerti. Terkadang dia juga mendengar bagaimana anak lelakinya merengek manja pada Baekhyun. Dia sudah melewatkan banyak hal dan pertumbuhan anak lelakinya. Dia merasa sangat kecewa, tentu. Tapi kembali lagi, dia melakukan semuanya untuk Chanhyun juga pada nantinya.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terasa sangat ringan. Untuk pertama kalinya dia pulang sejak sepuluh bulan yang lalu. Dia sudah merindukan rumah, merindukan bagaimana menyantap makanan rumah, merindukan suasana rumah, dan merindukan dua orang penghuni rumahnya. Sedikit harapan terpercik di dalam hatinya, jika Baekhyun dan Chanhyun akan menyambutnya saat dia membuka pintu rumah nanti. Tapi, ketika dia melihat jam tangannya, dia meyakini jika Chanhyun sudah berada di alam mimpinya. Sedikit berlari kecil, Chanyeol menyusuri lorong _apartment_ dimana ia tinggal. Bukan _apartment_ biasa, tentu. Sebuah _apartment_ yang sangat besar untuk keluarga kecil seperti mereka—bahkan biasanya hanya Baekhyun dan Chanhyun saja.

Ketika sudah sampai, Chanyeol segera membuka pintunya, " _Daddy's home!_ " serunya sembari menaruh semua barang bawaannya dan dengan suara yang cukup keras. Dia melakukannya dengan sengaja dan berharap, misalkan saja Chanhyun sudah tertidur, dia akan mendengar suaranya dan bangun untuk sekadar menyapanya.

" _Daddy's home,_ Chanhyun _nie!_ " seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah itu mendapati Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arahnya dengan Chanhyun yang menempel pada gendongannya. Anak lelaki itu meringkuk di pelukan _Papa_ nya dan menyembunyikan pipi gemuknya di lekukan leher sang _Papa._

Bekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh darinya, " _Glad to see you home,_ Chanyeol- _ah._ " Ucapnya yang kemudian merasakan sebuah bibir menempel di dahinya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, "Apalagi aku, Baekhyun- _ah._ Aku sudah sangat merindukan rumah," dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chanhyun, "merindukan kalian juga tentu saja. Sangat merindukan kalian."

"Ini _Daddy,_ Chanhyun _nie._ Ayo sapa." Ucapnya.

"Tidak mau, _Papa._ " dia memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat lagi dan mulai merengek.

" _Hey,_ tidak boleh begitu. Apa Chanhyun tidak merindukan _Daddy_?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan berkedip, "Chanhyun tidak mau, _Papa._ "

Senyum Chanyeol memudar sesaat sebelum akhirnya menghela nafasnya perlahan. Sejenak dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena pekerjaan yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk pergi dalam waktu yang lama, membuat Chanhyun tidak mengenali dirinya. Terlihat bagaimana Chanhyun yang tidak mau disentuh olehnya—karena Chanyeol ingat jika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Chanhyun agak sedikit pemalu jika berhadapan dengan seseorang yang belum dikenalnya.

Melihat raut muka Chanyeol yang berubah, Baekhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan membantu suaminya untuk membawa semua barang-barangnya ke ruang tengah rumah mereka. Dia mengetahui bagaimana perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol yang semula terlihat semangat menjadi sedikit kecewa. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri itu, apalagi ketika Chanhyun belum benar-benar bisa mengingat Chanyeol ketika terakhir kali bertemu.

"Chanhyun sudah mengantuk Chanyeol- _ah,_ " dia tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang baru saja menjatuhkan badannya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah mereka, "kau bisa mandi terlebih dulu. Aku akan menidurkan Chanhyun sebelum kita makan malam."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baiklah," dia berdiri dan berusaha mengecup kening anak lelakinya, " _sleep well,_ Chanhyun _nie._ " Ucapnya yang kemudian dibalas dengan rengekan tidak suka dari Chanhyun.

.

.

.

"Aku akan berada di rumah selama dua bulan penuh." Ujar Chanyeol sembari mengunyah makanannya.

" _That's good!_ Kita bisa pulang ke rumah _Eomma_ dan _Appa,_ Chanyeol- _ah._ Mereka merindukan Chanhyun dan tentu saja dirimu. Mereka akan sangat senang jika kau pergi kesana."

"Itu bisa diatur, _Bee._ "

Suasana hening setelahnya. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedikit pendiam dan sulit untuk menginisiasi sebuah obrolan. Apalagi dengan kejadian dimana Chanhyun tidak mengenali dirinya—tentu membuat Chanyeol sangat kecewa. Karena Baekhyun mengerti dan tahu jika Chanyeol berharap Chanhyun akan berlari ke arahnya untuk sekadar memeluknya. Namun pada kenyataannya, Chanhyun bahkan tidak mengenali Chanyeol walaupun sudah diberi pengertian oleh Baekhyun.

" _It's okay,_ Chan."

Chanyeol yang semula memusatkan perhatian pada makanannya itu mendongakkan kepala, "Hm? Maksudnya?"

"Chanhyun. Sangat wajar jika dia tidak mengenalimu. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau bekerja untuk kami, bukan? Lagipula Chanhyun masih sangat kecil ketika kalian terakhir bertemu."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Justru itu, Baek. Aku merasa aku melewatkan banyak hal dengannya. Terakhir aku bertemu Chanhyun, dia masih meracau tidak jelas, sekarang, dia sudah bisa berbicara walaupun aku masih sulit untuk mengartikannya."

"Kau bisa menggantikannya selama dua bulan ke depan."

"Akan sangat berbeda. Tetap saja nanti aku akan meninggalkan kalian dalam waktu yang lama. Jika aku pulang nanti, apakah dia akan mengenaliku seperti ketika pertama kali bertemu?"

"Tentu saja! Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengingatmu sekarang."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sembari menusuk makanan berulang kali dengan sumpit yang ada di tangannya, "Aku merasa… aku menjadi ayah yang buruk untuknya."

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu!" Baekhyun menyeret kursinya lebih dekat ke arah Chanyeol dan kemudian mengusap lengan lelaki itu perlahan, "Dia akan sangat bangga padamu. Bayangkan saja, beberapa tahun lagi, dia dengan angkuhnya bercerita di hadapan teman-temannya dan mengatakan bahwa ayahnya seorang pelaut! Seorang kapten kapal yang sangat besar! Lagipula Chan, kau bekerja untuk kami; kau berjuang untukku dan Chanhyun. Jadi kau sangat amat jauh dari kata buruk. Kau adalah ayah yang sempurna untuk Chanhyun—"

"Dan suami yang sempurna untukmu?" godanya sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak juga!"

"Pipimu mengatakan hal lain, Baek." Ujar Chanyeol yang mendapati pipi Baekhyun yang berubah merah semerah kepiting rebus.

Baekhyun memegang kedua pipinya dan menggerutu, " _Ah—_ tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama."

Chanyeol terkekeh dan menaruh alat makannya. Dia menghadapkan dirinya pada Baekhyun dan kemudian memeluknya, " _Thank you._ "

"Untuk?"

"Menghapus keraguanku. Aku merasa sangat buruk tadi. Meskipun caramu bercerita seperti anak kecil. Aku pikir kau terlalu sering bercerita hal-hal fantasi dengan Chanhyun sehingga kau berkhayal begitu."

Dengan suara yang tenggelam, Baekhyun berucap, "Biar saja. Yang penting kau tidak merasa buruk lagi. Lagipula semua akan baik-baik saja, Chanyeol- _ah._ Percayalah padaku."

Disaat itu, semua keraguan Chanyeol luntur. Hanya dengan percakapan kecil saat makan malam, membuat rasa kecewanya menguap entah kemana. Baekhyun memang ajaib baginya, karena dengan beberapa kata saja sudah bisa membuatnya tenang. Sangat amat tenang.

.

.

.

 _PAPAAAAA!_

Chanyeol tergagap dari tidur pulasnya ketika mendengar tangisan itu. Dia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke arah sumber suara. Walaupun dalam keadaan yang sangat mengantuk, Baekhyun benar-benar tanggap dengan keadaan anak lelakinya.

"Kau bisa tidur lagi, Chanyeol- _ah—"_

" _Nope._ Biar aku saja."

Dengan anggukan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyibakkan selimut dan keluar dari kamarnya. Langkahnya terseret karena benar-benar masih berada diantara kesadaran dan rasa kantuk yang parah. Perlahan, dia membuka kamar anak lelakinya dan mendapati Chanhyun yang sudah duduk di atas ranjang. Ketika Chanyeol datang, anak lelakinya merentangkan kedua tangannya dan meminta untuk digendong.

" _Aigoo,_ ada apa, Chanhyun _nie_? Apa anak _Daddy_ baru saja mimpi buruk?"

Chanhyun tidak menjawab. Tangisannya berubah menjadi isakan saja. Anak lelaki itu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dengan erat, seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya. Chanyeol sendiri segera membawa Chanhyun keluar ke ruang tengah untuk mencari suasana baru untuk anak lelakinya.

"Apa Chanhyun haus?"

Anak lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, _Daddy._ "

Hati Chanyeol menghangat seketika. Sesaat setelah anak lelakinya memanggil dirinya, dia hampir menjatuhkan beberapa bulir air mata yang sudah memenuhi seluruh sudut matanya. Dengan itu, dia memeluk Chanhyun lebih rapat dan menggerakkan sedikit badannya.

Chanyeol melirik anak lelakinya dan mendapati Chanhyun menaruh kepalanya di pundaknya dengan mata yang sudah tertutup lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil ketika melihat pipi gemuk Chanhyun terhimpit dan membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu saja.

" _Aigoo,_ Chanhyun- _ah…_ " dia menghela nafasnya lega, "Chanhyun- _ah, Daddy_ merindukanmu. Setiap hari _Daddy_ selalu melihat foto yang dikirimkan oleh _Papa._ Entah ketika kau sedang bermain, makan, atau bahkan tertidur. Hanya dengan melihat gambarmu saja _Daddy_ sudah merasa senang bukan main," dia bergerak menuju sofa dan memutuskan untuk duduk disana, "kau tahu, _Daddy_ merasa sedih ketika kau tidak mengenali _Daddy_ tadi. Rasanya mengecewakan, Chanhyun _-ah._ Tenang saja, _Daddy_ merasa kecewa dengan _Daddy_ sendiri karena tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bersamamu.

 _Daddy_ minta maaf, Chanhyun- _ah. Daddy_ bahkan tidak bisa pulang untuk tahun pertamamu hingga kau harus melewatinya bersama _Papa_ dan teman-temannya. _Daddy_ tidak bermaksud untuk melewatkannya, Chanhyun- _ah. Daddy's sorry._ "

Chanyeol, yang juga sedikit mengantuk itu merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan membiarkan Chanhyun terlelap di atas dadanya. Secara konstan dia menepuk punggung Chanhyun berulang kali. Dia tahu jika anak lelakinya akan tidur pulas jika merasakan tepukan lembut pada punggungnya—karena itu, Chanyeol melakukannya.

Dengan mata yang mulai terpejam, Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dulu, ketika kau masih kecil, kau tidak bisa tidur jika tidak digendong seperti tadi, Chanhyun- _ah. Daddy_ sering melakukan itu padamu jika sedang di rumah. _Papa_ mengatakan jika kau lebih cepat tidur jika _Daddy_ yang menggendongmu—sejak dulu kau sudah pilih kasih, hm?" dia terkekeh perlahan ketika merasakan anaknya meremas kaosnya dalam lelap, " _Sleep well, my little captain._ " Ucapnya yang kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur juga.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mengerang. Dia mendapati Chanhyun yang menduduki perutnya dengan wajah yang ceria. Anak lelaki itu sedikit melompat—dan itu membuat perutnya terasa sakit karena berat badan Chanhyun yang lumayan besar. Di sela-sela erangannya, dia mendengar tawa Chanhyun yang keras. Ayolah, Chanhyun adalah _copy-paste_ dari Chanyeol. Jadi wajar saja jika sifat hiperaktif dan suara bising Chanyeol ditemukan padanya.

"Jangan begitu, Chanhyun _nie._ _Daddy_ akan sakit perut nanti." Tegur Baekhyun yang sudah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Bangun, _Daddy!_ " seru Chanhyun.

"ACK! Sakit, Chanhyun- _ah!_ " dengan cepat, Chanyeol mendekap anak lelakinya, "Apa Chanhyun tahu aku siapa?"

" _Daddy_!"

" _Aigoo,_ Chanhyun- _ah!_ " seru Chanyeol yang merasa rasa kantuknya hilang begitu saja.

Gelak tawa Chanhyun memenuhi isi rumah, dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa lega. Sebenarnya, dia tahu, Chanhyun tidak lupa dengan ayahnya, hanya saja, semalam Baekhyun memaksa Chanhyun untuk terjaga lebih larut daripada biasanya sehingga tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Dia menjadi pemarah dan Chanyeol, yang baru saja datang menjadi korban amukannya.

Baekhyun merindukan suasana seperti itu. Suasana dimana Chanyeol di rumah. Selama ini, selama Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun merasa kesepian. Apalagi ketika menghabiskan harinya bersama Chanhyun saja. Lagipula, melihat wajah Chanhyun juga sama saja seperti bencana karena wajahnya yang 90 persen mirip dengan suaminya. Bahkan cara dan ekspresi mereka yang persis sama membuat Baekhyun semakin merindukan Chanyeol saja.

"— _ayo katakan lagi?"_

" _I love you, Daddy!"_

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, senyum mengembang dengan sendirinya ketika mendengar percakapan suami dan anak lelakinya. Meskipun sebenarnya bahasa bayi pada lidah Chanhyun masih sangat amat jelas, tapi Baekhyun bisa mengerti karena setiap hari Chanhyun berbicara dengannya. Chanhyun anak yang pintar, bahkan dia lebih pintar daripada anak seusianya. Cara bicaranya sudah cukup jelas jika dibandingkan dengan anak kecil yang sebaya dengannya. Baekhyun mensyukuri itu. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana dia berjuang untuk melihat Chanhyun ke dunia membuat dirinya merasa bangga dan bahagia.

"Apa sarapan sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya dengan Chanhyun yang bertengger pada gendongannya.

"Sebentar lagi. Kau bisa menunggunya, Chan. Ah! Kau lebih baik membawanya pergi dari sini, alihkan perhatiannya sebelum dia memintaku untuk menggendongnya."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Baiklah, aku akan membawanya pergi," dia melangkah dan membawa Chanhyun ke arah bungkusan besar yang masih ada di ruang tengah, "ini kesukaanmu, Chanhyun- _ah._ "

"HUAAA! _Papa!_ Kapal!" seru Chanhyun yang berusaha menunjukkan apa yang ia dapat pada Baekhyun yang sibuk.

"Ayo bermain, Chanhyun- _ah._ " Ucap Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari anak lelakinya.

Disaat itu, Chanyeol menyadari jika dia sudah pulang ke rumah. Rumah dimana dia bisa beristirahat; rumah dimana dia bisa melupakan sejenak semua hal yang menyesakkan untuknya; dan rumah dimana dia bisa berlindung dari panas maupun hujan. Chanyeol adalah orang yang tangguh. Tidak ada yang meragukan itu. Bahkan dia bisa memerintahkan dan menggerakkan seluruh awak kapalnya untuk bekerja. Dia juga sudah melewati ribuan kali badai dan berhasil selamat dari hantamannya. Meskipun begitu, dia masih membutuhkan rumah. Karena baginya, rumah adalah tempat dimana dia menemukan kehangatan disaat biasanya dia diterpa angin laut yang kencang; rumah adalah tempat dimana dia melupakan tanggung jawab besarnya untuk sesaat; rumah dimana dia bisa menemukan kedamaiannya di tengah-tengah dua orang yang selama ini menjadi penyemangatnya untuk bekerja; _dan rumah, dimana dia menemukan tempat yang sebenarnya untuk melabuhkan kapal harapannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _END._**


End file.
